This contract provides for site audits as well as feasibility assessments that address product design, development, manufacture, assay development and stability for non-cGMP and cGMP Phase I and II compliant clinical trial materials for vaccines and other biologics under the NIAID Preclinical Services for Manufacturing and Characterization Services Program.